leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wes
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Wes | jname=レオ | tmname=Leo | slogan=no | image=Colosseum Wes 3D.png | size=140px | caption=Model from Pokémon Colosseum | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Orre | relatives=None | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer, Player character | team=yes | teamname=Team Snagem | teamrank=Former member | game=yes | generation= | games=Pokémon Colosseum | leader=no | anime=no | }} Wes (Japanese: レオ Leo) is a young man who lives in the Orre region of the world. He is the protagonist of Pokémon Colosseum. Storyline Wes's past is never fully explained. He has apparently been with his , and , for years. Wes joins Team Snagem for unclear reasons, but then leaves. Before he does, he plants a bomb to completely destroy Team Snagem's headquarters and steals the portable version of the Snag Machine - a device that can turn Poké Balls into Snag Balls - which can be used to catch Pokémon already owned by other s. In the process Wes reveals the hidden base to the police of Orre. Equipped with this device, Wes wanders around until he rescues Rui from some kidnappers in Phenac City. Using his high-tech hovering motorcycle to travel around Orre, Wes and Rui set off to uncover the conspiracy behind Cipher, Team Snagem, and the Shadow Pokémon. Wes's actions eventually attract the attention of both and . However, shortly after defeating Cipher and snagging/saving most of the Shadow Pokémon, there are reports that "Wes" started attacking people with a Shadow . Wes, with the help of News reports and Kids Grid, manages to track down the impostor to Outskirt Stand, where he is in the middle of attacking one of the people nearby. He then battles and defeats the impostor and snags his doppelgänger's Shadow Togetic. Afterwards, the impostor is revealed to be an ex- named Fein who had wanted revenge on Wes for shutting down Cipher, and declares his success in ruining Wes's reputation. However, Orre forgives Wes after realizing their mistake. His whereabouts after the events of Pokémon Colosseum are unknown. His and Rui's heroic acts in bringing the first Shadow incident to an end are remembered by people in Orre in , though their names are not mentioned to Michael. Pokémon In the manga In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo manga Wes appears in the manga adaptation of Pokémon Colosseum, Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo. Pokémon is Wes's main Pokémon. At one point, it was battling Miror B.'s and won. Espeon's known moves are and .}} is Wes's main Pokémon. At one point, it was battling Miror B.'s and won. Umbreon's known moves are and .}} was a Shadow Pokémon that Wes encountered. None of Croconaw's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers manga Wes appears in another manga adaptation of Pokémon Colosseum, Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers. Pokémon is Wes's main Pokémon. It was first used battling a Trainer's two . It later partook in the battle with Nascour's . Espeon's known moves are , , and .}} is another of Wes's main Pokémon. It was first used battling a Trainer's two . It later partook in the battle with Nascour's Metagross. Umbreon's known moves are and .}} originally belonged to another Trainer until Wes snagged it. It later joined in with the battle against Nascour's Metagross. Bayleef's known moves are and .}} joined in with the battle against Nascour's Metagross. Ludicolo's only known move is .}} joined in with the battle against Nascour's Metagross. Plusle's only known move is .}} Optional names Trivia * Wes is the first playable character to start with Pokémon above level 5 (in games where levels exist), the second, and only other, being Michael. * Wes is the only player character to have been part of a villainous team. * Wes is the first player character to start the game with two starter Pokémon. * Wes's default name in the French release is Michael, which is also the name of the main protagonist of the sequel to his game. * The Strategy Memo's size comparison suggests that Wes's height is somewhere around 1.6m to 1.7m (5'04" to 5'07") tall. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Michael |de=Seth |it=Luca |es=Carlo }} Category:Colosseum characters Category:Members of Team Snagem Category:Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo characters Category:Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Seth es:Leo fr:Michael (Rhode) it:Luca ja:レオ zh:雷歐